IG-88's Adventures Of Peter Jackson's Lord Of The Rings
IG-88's Adventures Of Peter Jackson's Lord Of The Rings is an upcoming triple-feature installment of the IG-88's Adventures Series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be on Google Drive released in the near future. PLOT Part 1: The Fellowship Of The Ring: In the Second Age of Middle Earth, the Dark Lord Sauron forges the One Ring in Mount Doom to conquer the land. An alliance of men and elves battle Sauron’s forces in Mordor, where Isildur destroys Sauron by chopping off the Ring from his body. However, the Ring’s power corrupts Isildur to prevent its destruction. Isildur is assassinated by Orcs, but the Ring is lost for 2500 years until discovered by Sméagol who is consumed by the Ring and later named Gollum. After 500 years, it abandons him, only to be unexpectedly recovered by a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Sixty years later, Bilbo celebrates his 111th birthday and is visited by his friend Gandalf the Grey and the 88 Squad. Bilbo reveals he intends on leaving the rural Shire to stay with the elves of Rivendell, and leave his inheritance to his nephew Frodo. After literally vanishing from his party, Bilbo prepares to leave but Gandalf and the 88 Squad convince him to leave the Ring behind for Frodo. Concerned about the Ring, Gandalf investigates its origins discovering the truth and warns Frodo and the 88 Squad, revealing Sauron’s spirit survived and a captured Gollum informed Sauron’s forces and The Horde Of Darkness of Bilbo’s home. Gandalf catches Samwise Gamgee, Frodo’s friend, eavesdropping and forces him to accompany Frodo and the 88 Squad to the village of Bree. Gandalf goes to Isengard to speak to Saruman the White, learning Sauron has unleashed the Ringwraiths to retrieve the Ring, while the rest of the Squad allies with Frodo And Sam. Saruman is revealed to be aiding Sauron and The Horde Of Darkness, and he imprisons Gandalf on the roof of his tower Orthanc. Frodo, Sam, and the 88 Squad meet fellow Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, but they have to hide from the Ringwraiths and the TGWTG Squad. Arriving in Bree, they learn Gandalf is missing, but are joined by a mysterious ranger named Strider who escorts them to Rivendell. The Hobbits and Squad are ambushed by the Ringwraiths and TGWTG Squad, one stabbing Frodo with a deathly morgul blade until Strider fends them off. The Winx Club also join in during the battle, aiding the Squad. Frodo is taken to Rivendell by Strider’s lover, the Elvin princess Arwen, and is healed by her father Lord Elrond. Gandalf arrives, having escaped Isengard on an eagle. Elrond holds a council to decide the fate of the Ring, Frodo volunteering to throw it into Mount Doom, which is the only way to destroy the Ring and Sauron along with it. He forms the Fellowship of the Ring, accompanied by Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, dwarf Gimli, elf Legolas, Boromir of Gondor, Strider, actually revealed to be Aragorn, a descendant of Isildur and rightful king of Gondor, and the 88 Squad. Bilbo gives Frodo his old sword Sting as a weapon. The Fellowship and Squad set out but when Saruman magically blocks off their path, they must venture into the dwarf Mines of Moria, where they meet Leo, Teodora, Don Andres, Marcella, and Alebrije, who join them on the quest. They discover all of the dwarves have been slain by Orcs and Horde Of Darkness members, and Gollum is secretly stalking them. They are attacked by the enemy accompanied by a troll owned by Phelous but escape, only for a fiery demonic Balrog and Super Mecha Death Christ to awaken. Gandalf prevents the Balrog from pursuing the group, but is dragged into a chasm by the beast. IG-80 uses his camera robot DiVO to follow Gandalf and Balrog, in which they keep fighting until they crash into the water, believing all 3 of them to be dead, much to the Squad and Fellowship's shock. Aragorn and IG-86 lead the mourning Fellowship and Squad to Lothlórien, home of Galadriel and Celeborn, as well as College Of Fairies Headmistress Faragonda. Galadriel privately informs Frodo and the Squad that the Ring will be a burden, and one of his friends will try to take the Ring. Meanwhile, Saruman, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and The Horde Of Darkness form an army of Uruk-hai to hunt down the Fellowship and Squad and bring the carrier of the Ring unharmed. The group sail on to Parth Galen, where Boromir attempts to take the Ring from Frodo. Afraid of losing his friends to the Ring, Frodo decides to go off alone. The Uruk-hai and Horde Of Darkness arrive, and in the commotion, Merry and Pippin are taken captive, believed to be carriers, and Boromir is fatally shot with three arrows by the Uruk-hai commander Lurtz as well as Angry Joe. Aragorn beheads Lurtz, causing The Horde Of Darkness to escape, and helps the dying Boromir find peace. Sam and The 88 Squad, consisting of IG-88, IG-82, IG-83, Aisling, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Grenda & Candy, Leo, Teodora, Marcella, The Mane Six, Spike, Sci-Twi, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna, StarFan13, Kelly, Pony Head, Lincoln Loud, The Loud Sisters, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Patty & Liz, Crona, and The Winx Club, pursue Frodo, informing him he must follow him as a promise he made to Gandalf. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the rest of the Squad go to rescue Merry and Pippin, while Frodo, Sam, and the other 88 Squad members head for Mordor. Part II: The Two Towers: During their journey to Modor, they are attacked in the night by Gollum, former owner of the Ring, but they capture him. Sympathising with Gollum for their shared burden, Frodo asks Gollum to lead them safely to Mordor, despite Sam’s and 88's objections. Meanwhile, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the 88 Squad pursue the Uruk-hai and TGWTG Squad members who kidnapped their friends Merry and Pippin. The Uruk-hai are slaughtered by the Rohirrim army of Rohan while the TGWTG Squad escapes, but Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houtten help the two Hobbits escape into Fangorn Forest where they meet the Ent Treebeard. Aragorn’s group later meet the Rohirrim who have been banished by their king Théoden, who is manipulated by Saruman’s servant Grima Wormtongue as well as Hades and Jafar. Tracking the Hobbits, Bart, and Milhouse in Fangorn, Aragorn’s group encounter a resurrected Gandalf who perished in Moria, but was revived by Santa Christ to help save Middle Earth. Gollum leads Frodo, Sam, and the 88 Squad through the Dead Marshes whilst evading the Nazgûl and The TGWTG Squad. Along the way, they meet up with a traveller named Calypso, who informs the team that Aisling is the prophecised "Magma Warrior" to save Middle-Earth, much to IG-88's dismay, who claims that he can't interfere in their relationship. Nevertheless, Calypso joins along with them. They reach the Black Gate to Mordor but Gollum stops them, saying it's too risky and that there is another entrance, finding himself becoming loyal to Frodo and the Squad for his kindness. The trio later are captured by the Rangers of Ithilien, led by Faramir, brother of the late Boromir, but are stopped by Jon Snow, who tells Faramir to step aside and let him deal with the trio due to his longtime friendship with IG-82. When Faramir discovers Frodo has the Ring, he talks to Jon Snow and intends on taking him and The Squad to Gondor, capturing Gollum when Frodo exposes him. Jon Snow then executes 3 traitors that aligned with The Horde Of Darkness, before telling The Squad that they are heading to Gondor. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and The 88 Squad travel to Rohan’s capital Edoras where Gandalf releases Théoden from Saruman’s power and Wormtongue, Hades, Jafar, and Iago are banished, but Hades reports this to The Nostalgia Critic about the betrayal. Learning Saruman and Bowser plans on wiping out Rohan with an army of Uruk-hai and Horde Of Darkness members, Théoden decides to move his citizens to the protection of Helm's Deep, but Gandalf departs to find the Rohirrim led by Théoden's nephew Éomer. Aragorn strikes up a friendship with Théoden’s niece Éowyn who quickly falls in love with him. During a Warg / TGWTG Squad attack, Aragorn falls off a cliff into a river, but is found by his horse and taken to Helm’s Deep. In Fangorn, Merry, Pippin, Bart, and Millhouse attend an Ent council but learn Treebeard and the others will not participate in the war. They convince them otherwise when they show the destruction Saruman and The Horde Of Darkness has unleashed on the forests around Isengard at the request of Rover Dangerfield. The Ents storm Isengard and take Saruman and several TGWTG members captive. The Uruk-hai / Horde Of Darkness army arrive at Helm’s Deep, finding a makeshift army of peasants and Elves from Rivendell waiting for them. A great battle follows with Théoden losing hope until Aragorn and The Squad convince him to ride out and meet them. Gandalf, the Rohirrim, and The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arrive, turning the tide of the battle and destroying the Uruk-hai while The TGWTG Squad escapes. Frodo, Sam, Gollum, and The Squad are taken to the fallen Gondor city Osgiliath. While on their way, Teodora begins to hear sounds of the heart monitor hooked up to her comatose body, causing her body to freeze temporarily as the link the astral form has with her body is weakening. but they are attacked by the Nazgûl and Mordor and Horde Of Darkness army, as well as the giant Magma-Bot controlled by Angry Joe that Calypso prophecised. Knowing that its her destiny, Aisling transforms into The Magma Warrior (Yuuki from SAO 2) and defeats The Magma-Bot with help from IG-88. However, she dies after defeating the bot. Sam informs Faramir and Jon Snow of how the Ring nearly drove Boromir mad, stunning Faramir and Snow. Frodo is nearly captured by the TGWTG Squad but Sam tackles him down a flight of stairs, prompting Frodo to nearly kill him until recognising him. After the attack ends, Faramir frees the trio and sends them on their way, but not until Jon Snow informs IG-88 that Aisling is still alive and found her, but now a child who can't talk (Saoirse from Song Of The Sea), thus putting her in the care of IG-88 until she turns back to her normal self. Gollum, hurt by Frodo’s betrayal, decides to reclaim the Ring by leading Frodo, Sam, and the 88 Squad to a creature he refers to as “her”, leading them away towards Mordor. Part III: Return Of The King Gandalf leads Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, The 88 Squad, and King Théoden to Isengard where they reunite with Merry, Pippin, Bart, and Milhouse, who helped the Ents destroy Saruman’s forces. With Saruman himself defeated thanks to Grima / Chucky, Gandalf retrieves Saruman’s palantír which is viewed by a curious Pippin, allowing Sauron to attack the Hobbit’s mind. Gandalf deduces Sauron and The Horde Of Darkness will attack Gondor’s capital Minas Tirith, riding there with Pippin, IG-80, Bart, Lisa, Millhouse, Urkel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They meet Lord Denethor, steward of Gondor, and Boromir’s father. Pippin declares his service to Denethor after Boromir died protecting him. Meanwhile, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, and The 88 Squad are led by Gollum to Minas Morgul where they witness the fortress' lord, the Witch-king of Angmar and The Trix leading an Orc army to drive Denethor’s youngest son Faramir and his men from Osgiliath. While on the way, Teodora continues to suffer from temporary body freezing terror due to her astral form link with her body weakening. The gang soon begin climbing an enormous stairway in the cliff face that would take them to Mordor. Having overheard Gollum's plot to regain the Ring, Sam and IG-88 keep a suspicious eye on him. They try to tell Gollum that he won an MTV Movie Award, but it backfires and Gollum heads to the MTV Movie Awards to steal the award and make his acceptance speech, much to the dismay of The 88 Squad, Frodo, Sam, and Andy Serkis (Gollum's actor), who was accepting the award at first before Gollum interrupted. Meanwhile, following Gandalf’s instructions, Pippin and 80 secretly lights distress beacons to signal Théoden to assemble the Rohirrim for battle while Gandalf and The Squad help Faramir and men reach Minas Tirith. While helping Théoden gather his forces, Aragorn is approached by Elrond, who is apparently Agent Smith, and doublecrosses him by putting a bug in his bellybutton. However, it was all a nightmare and Aragorn wakes up with the sword Andúril, Isildur's sword Narsil reforged, in his hand. IG-86 explains to him that using the sword will reclaim his birthright while gaining reinforcements from the Dead Men of Dunharrow. He also tells him that Arwen is dying after she returned to Riverdell upon seeing a vision of her son that convinced her to stay on Middle Earth. Joined by Legolas, Gimli, and some Squad members led by IG-86, Aragorn travels to the Paths of the Dead, recruiting the Army of the Dead with the promise to release them from their curse once they fulfil their oath they made to Isildur. Denethor falls into madness when he believes a wounded Faramir is dead from a futile effort to retake Osgiliath, leaving Gandalf to command the city defences against the Orc army under Gothmog. Bart on the other hand thinks Denethor is something out of an Itchy And Scratchy episode, much to Denethor's dismay. But as The Horde Of Darkness's forces eventually force their way into the city, Denethor tries to kill himself and Faramir on a bonfire. Luckily, Pippin and 80 alert Gandalf and the rest of the Squad and they save Faramir while Denethor throws himself off the top of Minas Tirith after Bart sets him on fire as Théoden and the Rohirrim arrive. Initially having the advantage at the start of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, the Rohirrim end up being overwhelmed by the Oliphaunt-riding Haradrim and The Horde Of Darkness's forces while the Witch-king mortally wounds Théoden. Though Théoden’s niece Éowyn, having posed as a male soldier, slays the Witch-King with Merry's help, Théoden dies of his wounds. Aragorn arrives with the Army of the Dead, quickly wiping out the Orcs and winning the battle. Once the battle ends, Aragorn allows the ghosts to pass on as Éowyn and the other wounded are tended to. Later, Aragorn and his friends agree to lead a united front to match towards the Black Gate as a distraction so Frodo, Sam, and the 88 Squad get to Mount Doom. IG-80 and IG-86 also call in much forces as they can (several guest stars including The DigiDestined and the Belcher kids) to join the battle, which they all accept. Meanwhile, Gollum manipulates Frodo into leaving Sam behind before they arrive to the tunnel leading to Mordor, but The 88 Squad secretly follows. During that, Teodora passes out after suffering another body freezing terror due to her astral form link with her body weakening. Gollum then leaves Frodo to get killed by the giant spider Shelob. Though Frodo evades Shelob, fighting Gollum off while revealing his intentions to destroy the Ring, the hobbit is paralyzed by Shelob. Though Sam returns and drives Shelob off alongside The 88 Squad, he takes Frodo's sword Sting and the Ring for safekeeping, believing him to be dead, before Frodo's body is taken by Orcs and The TGWTG Squad to Cirith Ungol. Realizing Frodo is alive, Sam and the Squad give chase and rescue Frodo, returning the Ring to him after a long battle between The Squad and The TGWTG Squad. During that battle, Teodora awakens and saves Kid Aisling and IG-88 from The Nostalgia Critic, and takes out most of The Horde Of Darkness with her powers until Angry Joe shoots her with 3 Blue Laser Bullet Beams, causing her and her comatose body to vanish into dust. Marcella then explains that Teodora was in a coma ever since a car accident, and that her Astral Form was given by a mysterious lady, and that if her Astral form was destroyed, she and her comatose body would be gone for good. Before they head to Mount Doom, Claypso chooses to stay behind, as he tells IG-88 that Teodora was like a daughter to him and explains his backstory, saying that his fiancee, Jamie, suffered the same fate at the hands of Ramsey Bolton. However, inspired by IG-88 to join the fight and avenge his wife's death, Calypso comes with them to Mount Doom. With Aragorn's army holding off The Horde Of Darkness's forces, the Hobbits and Squad are attacked by Gollum after they reach Mount Doom. Sunset Shimmer is also waiting for them, but not until IG-82 uses his zapper gun to release the good Sunset Shimmer out of her evil counterpart. The good and evil Sunset Shimmers then fight, taking their battle all the way to Black Gate. Briefly evading Gollum, Frodo succumbs to the Ring's power, refusing to destroy it. However, Gollum attacks Frodo, biting his finger off to reclaim the Ring in a struggle that sends Gollum falling to his death with the Ring in hand. As Sam saves Frodo, the Ring and Sauron are both destroyed, causing an eruption that consumes Mordor and wipes out most of the fleeing Orcs. IG-88's team then go with Jon Snow and his army to Black Gate, reuniting with the other Squad members and fighting off The Horde Of Darkness. Just as Evil Sunset is about to gain the upperhand on Good Sunset, Aisling transforms back to her normal self and helps Good Sunset defeat Evil Sunset. The Horde Of Darkness then escape while Gandalf flies in with eagles and The Squad flies in with Captain Jake's pirate ship to rescue the Hobbits, who later reawaken in Rivendell and reunite with the surviving Fellowship members and The Squad. Aragorn is crowned King of Gondor and taking Arwen as his queen before all present at his coronation bowing before Frodo and the other Hobbits, but Kanye West comes in and interrupts the coronation, but is set ablaze by Aragorn. Papi The Hacker, who has been doing hacks and glitches throughout the film to 88 and 80's dismay, is caught by Doraemon following this and is arrested by Mickey Mouse, Winnie The Pooh, Sir Topham Hatt, and several Middle-Earth officers. The Hobbits and Squad return to the Shire where Sam marries Rosie Cotton. Calypso, before departing, is told by The 88 Squad to give out 7 requests: wake Teodora up from her Coma (IG-88 and Leo), A Nintendo Switch (IG-83), HD TV (Alebrije), Several Namco Arcade Games (Numbuh 2), Free Netflix Account With No Expiration (Janna), Smile Dip (Mabel Pines), and Ed Sheeran's recent album (IG-80). Frodo, unable to cope with the traumas of his journey, departs Middle Earth for the Grey Havens alongside his uncle Bilbo, Gandalf, and the Elves, leaving Sam the Red Book of Westmarch that details their adventures, while The Squad departs to another dimension. Though saddened by Frodo's departure, Sam regains his joy when greeted home by his family. 2 Post-Credits Scenes follow: One of Calypso collecting Teodora's dust remains before reviving her with a special spell, which works successfully, and the other a behind-the-scenes one of Legolas (Orlando Bloom) singing the infamous They're Taking The Hobbits To Isengard ''remix. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *IG-83 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Sunset Shimmer *Sci-Twi *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Tommy Gilligan / The Tommy *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Eileen *Margaret *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Grenda & Candy *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Jackie Lynn Thomas *Janna *StarFan13 *Kelly *Pony Head *Steven Universe *Connie Maheswaran *The Crystal Gems *Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, And Big G *Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, And Maggie Simpson *Milhouse Van Houten *The Legend Quest Heroes (Leo, Teodora, Don Andres, Marcella, Alebrije) *Maka Albarn *Soul Evans *Black*Star *Tsubaki *Death The Kid *Liz & Patty *Crona *Lincoln Loud *The Loud Sisters *The Winx Club *The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce *Jinmay Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *Jinx & The HIVE Five *The Authority *Kevin Owens *Broken Matt Hardy *Brother Nero *Decay (TNA) *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Myotismon *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *General Peepers *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord *Sunset Shimmer (Evil) *Ludo *Toffee *Captain Hook *The Dazzlings *Lil Gideon *Bill Cipher *Mojo Jojo *The Gangreen Gang *Mandark *Jasper *The Trix *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Freddy Fazbear & The FNAF Animatronics (will join the Horde Of Darkness in the film) *Kylo Ren *Skuller *The Shredder *Bebop & Rocksteady *Kraang *Pinky & The Brain *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Jack Spicer *Chase Young *Wuya *Gargamel *The Suicide Squad *Princess Morbucks *The Psycho Rangers *The Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena *Slade *Hildy & Grim Gloom *Ramsey (Game Of Thrones) TRIVIA *The extended versions of Peter Jackson's LOTR movies will be used. However, the concerning hobbits scene will be cut out. *The main source of Papi's Hacking throughout the film are from iforgot87871 / iforgot87872's LOTR YTPs. Some LOTR YTPs from TheRumChum will also be used as Papi's Hacks. The infamous "They're Taking The Hobbits to Isengard" remix will also be used as one of the hacks, much to Legolas's dismay who demands to know who's remixing him. There will be a post credits scene where Orlando Bloom performs the remix live in a behind the scenes blooper (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlNr-Vf9L2c) *The weapons IG-88, IG-86, IG-80, and IG-82 usually use (Sci-Fi Guns) will not be featured in this film due to Hiatt Grey's hateness of alternate stuff in Middle Earth. They will be replaced by weapons appropriate for Middle Earth (Arrow Guns, Swords, Several Weapons from ''Game Of Thrones, The Shannara Chronicles, The Last Kingdom, etc.) *The squad will be split into two groups: IG-88's team (consisting of IG-88, IG-82, IG-83, Aisling, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Grenda & Candy, The Mane Six, Spike, Sci-Twi, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna, StarFan13, Pony Head, Lincoln Loud, The Loud Sisters, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Patty & Liz, Crona, and The Winx Club) will be with Frodo & Sam, while IG-86 / IG-80's team (consisting of the rest of the squad) will be with the remaining Fellowship members. Jon Snow from Game Of Thrones will join IG-88 / Frodo's Team after the Battle Of Osgiliath, the city where Snow resides. *The following 22 characters will join IG-80 / IG-86's squad and the remaining Fellowship Members during the battle of Black Gate. Stanley Pines and Stanford Pines will arrive later during the battle to help the heroes: *#Tina, Louise, & Gene Belcher *#The Powerpuff Girls *#The DigiDestined (Digimon Adventure 01 - Frontier) *#Soos *#Felix The Cat & Sheba *#Peridot & Lapis Lazuli *#Yakko, Wakko, & Dot *#Danny Phantom *#Sam & Tucker *#Kim Possible *#Ron Stoppable & Rufus *#Omy, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Ping Pong, & Dojo *#The Cutie Mark Crusaders *#Team Lyoko *#Sam, Clover, And Alex *#Mac & Bloo & Their Friends *#The Tiny Toons *#Pippi Longstocking (Cartoon) *#Bobby (Bobby's World) *#Sonic & Co. (Sonic X) *#Scooby-Doo & Mystery Inc. *#Sailor Moon & The Sailor Scouts *Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler, John Bradshaw Layfield, Booker T, Lita, Renee Young, Mauro Ranallo, David Otunga, Byron Saxton, Corey Graves, and Chris McLean will cameo as commentators during the final battle at Black Gate. *Mickey Mouse and Winnie The Pooh will cameo as police officers arresting Papi. Sir Topham Hatt will also cameo as the police sergeant arresting Papi. The Neverland Pirates (Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully) appear as rescuers saving Frodo and Sam from Mount Doom after the Ring and Sauron are destroyed. The Peanuts and The Care Bears appear as crowd members during Aragon's Coronation. *Grima will become Chucky from Child's Play when he kills Saruman with a knife. Both Grima and Chucky are played by the same guy Brad Dourif. *The Good Sunset Shimmer will come out of Evil Sunset Shimmer thanks to IG-82's zapper gun, similar to how Clark Kent came out of Evil Superman in Superman III. It is also revealed that Lincoln Loud and The Loud Sisters are their kids. The film will also mark the debut of Sunset Shimmer's husband and The Louds' father, Tino Tonitini, and he, who disguised himself as a Mordor Orc, will appear to assist Good Sunset Shimmer in defeating Evil Sunset Shimmer. *It is revealed that Aisling is The Magma Warrior (Yuuki from Sword Art Online) and will defeat Angry Joe's Magma-Monster during Chapter 2: The Two Towers. However, after defeating the Magma-Monster, she turns back into a kid (Saoirse from Song Of The Sea) as well as losing her voice. She will stay like this until near the end of Chapter 3: Return Of The King when she transforms back to normal, regains her voice, and helps Daydream Sunset defeat Demon Sunset. *It is revealed that IG-80 is scared of the Teletubbies. *Before the heroes charge into the Black Gate battle, IG-80 yells "WOLVERINES!!!", a reference to the 1984 war film Red Dawn. *Gollum's Acceptance Speech from the 2003 MTV Movie Awards will be used in Part 3 of the film. *The Clips, Commercials, PIFs, and PSAs shown in Part 3's "Ketchup" Nightmare Sequence that IG-88, IG-80, and Aragorn get into include: **Bright Ideas (Oreos, 1983 / 1984) **Japanese Baby Ogre (Kleenex, 1986) **Sandy Beach (Ad Council Japan, 2003) **Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory (Warner Bros, 1971) (NOTE: Used Twice) **Kathy Can't Sleep (Drinking & Driving Wrecks Lives, 1990) **Thin Ice / Welcome To Heroin (Partnership For A Drug Free America, 1996) **Electric Football (Stay Safe Stay Out, 1989) **Night Vision / Make Your Plan, Get Out Alive (Fire Kills, 2002) **Don't Put It In Your Mouth (Concerned Children's Advitisers, 1993) **Dino Hunt (The Samaritans, 2000) **Phone Line (The Samaritans, 1991) **Withering Life (Ad Council Japan, 2004) **Football Table (The Samaritans, 2000) **Snake (Partnership For A Drug Free America, 1986) **Cartoon (NSPCC, 2002) **The Wiz (Universal, 1978) **Scream (The Samaritans, 1989) **Grim Reaper Bowling (Nacaids, 1987) **Top Chef (Prevent-it.ca, 2006) **Kitchen Mother & Child (Government Public Relations Japan, 1982) **Eyes (Drinking & Driving Wrecks Lives, 1992) **The Ring (DreamWorks, 2002) **Drowning (Partnership For A Drug Free America, 1995) **How Much Is That Doggy? (RSPCA, 1987) **Mario Kart: Double Dash (Nintendo, 2003) SOUNDTRACK *Make You Feel My Love, Adele (Will be used in the flashback scene of Calypso's troubled past, similar to ''Toy Story 2's ''When She Loved Me sequence) *Into The West, Annie Lennox (Credits Song) *May It Be, Enya (2nd Credits Song) *Gollum's Song, Emiliana Torrini (3rd Credits Song) *Shattered Dreams, Johnny Hates Jazz (4th Credits Song)